


She is Art

by Queen_of_Sithis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis, Kidnapping, Magic, Magic Cock, Magic-Users, Smut, Storybrooke, magic baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sithis/pseuds/Queen_of_Sithis
Summary: The Evil Queen, isn't so much as evil as she is mischievous, her favorite past time? Pretending to be her other half and sleeping with a certain blonde sheriff. But when she begins to question why Regina went good. She kidnaps Emma and asks her questions, as well as revealing certain truths. Emma helps the Queen merge with Regina once more, love ensures and a magic baby happens. "The Title is inspired by Rose Mcgowan's I.G post: "She never looked nice. She looked like art, and art wasn't supposed to look nice; it was supposed to make you feel something"





	1. Kidnapping a Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a plot from Insta that myself (@queenofdarkness_evilregal) and my friend Laura created. Thank you so much for all the help you adorable insufferable idiot! xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy guys we really put our all into it.  
> This story will be in both Emma's and Regina's P.O.V Emma's p.o.v was written by @laurafaye__ although i have edited and added things. Regina's and the Queen's p.o.v is written by me

Emma walked through the streets of storybrooke with a bearclaw in one hand and her phone in the other, sending a quick text to Regina telling her that she would be at her office soon. Ever since the Mayor and her had started this affair, they never spoke about it unless the former Queen brought it up, which was rare; and if Emma ever hinted or danced around it the Mayor would look blankly at her. Emma hated herself for falling for a woman who would never leave her soulmate, but she couldn't help it even as Regina pretended that it never happened, the Sheriff craved her every waking moment. Shoving her phone back into her coat pocket she happily ate her food and climbed into her yellow bug. Starting the engine she jumps, choking on her food as she saw a very familiar face in the back seat. "Fuck.." She mumbles through a mouthful of bearclaw. The Sheriff looked into the eyes she knew so well, but in a different person.. "Your Majesty.."

The Queen had been watching and waiting for a moment alone with the blonde woman. The way she walked around town as if she owned it made The Evil Queen sneer, her blood boiling this was her town she would have it again and everything she wanted; including her other half's happiness which rested in the clueless palms of the Savior. Sleeping with the savior as Regina was an interesting experience; the Queen had never met such an attentive lover. The way Emma took her both rough and softly sent shivers down the Queen's spine and made her so very aroused..But it wasn't enough, the queen grew bored of pretending to be the Mayor. It bothered the older woman that she didn't understand how it came to pass that Regina had changed, how two people could make the small broken woman the Queen had taken over strong enough to cage the Queen and all her evil desires, though she witnessed it, she couldn't piece it together. Now sitting in the back of the death trap her long black dress fitting snug to her curvy body, the Queen smirks "Hello Em-Ma." She purrs.

Looking through the mirror at the queen she felt her heart thumping in her chest, but managed to keep a stern look on her face. She wouldn't let Regina's other half know how scared she was of her...And how unwillingly attracted she was to the Queen, especially seeing her in that skintight black dress. Resting her head against the head rest of her car she keeps her gaze on The Queen. 'What do you want?" She sighed turning body towards the brunette slightly; a small challenging smirk on her lips as she says casually, "You know that I can kick your ass right? So don't even try to attack me...Our magics are the perfect opposites of each other." The Queen's deep throaty laughter rang through the cheap little car, the tone mocking yet amused as she leveled amber colored eyes, with sea green orbs burning with challenge and suspicion. The Queen had always loved the fire that the blonde held, so different than any who had ever stood against her. "It's such a shame you became good again; we would have made a brilliant team." She shifts forward until she was in Emma's personal space, knowing how much it affected the other. "Now how about we go for a ride dear." She grins wolfishly and swirls her hand making them and the car disappear in a cloud of purple smoke appearing in the woods outside of Gold's cabin.

Emma kept tight lipped, but her anxiousness...and other emotions were clear in her eyes. The Sheriff was also well aware of the shit she would receive from Regina later that day for being late...Glancing around at the woods, Emma followed her gut instinct and jumped from the car, slamming the door behind her and gripping onto her gun, the blonde points it at the amused Queen; both of them knew she would never actually be able to pull the trigger...Even if this woman standing before her was a dark version of Regina she still loved her, Emma loved all the parts of Regina. The blonde looked down as she felt her hand starting to shake, her tone was low and cautious as she tried to keep her cool while she spoke stepping over the fresh leaves. "I think you better go, Your Majesty, we both know this won't end well." Amber eyes flashed with frustration watching as the savior with all her powerful magic, decided to use a useless weapon to threaten The Evil Queen. "You are such a disappointing Savior." The Queen says coolly, waving her hand and making the gun fly out of shaking hands. "I don't plan on hurting you...Not yet anyway." The Queen says barring her teeth in a menacing grin as she saunters over to Emma and placed the cuff on her wrist. "And now you won't be leaving until I am done asking you a few things."

The blonde woman looked down at the cuff feeling panic welling up inside of her, when she couldn't connect with the one thing that made her who she was, looking for her gun the Sheriff internally cursed seeing it broken to pieces, having been smashed into a tree by the Queen's magic. Being the person that she was, the Sheriff rarely got scared, or showed that she was scared; but in this moment she was absolutely terrified, her eyes wide and her mouth ajar as she stares into dancing dark embers. Taking a second to cool down, she steadied her breath, looking at the woman and imagining that she was simply Regina in some sort of sexy role-play. "You didn't say I was disappointing last night." She grinned moving her body closer to the witch attempting to seduce her and cool down the ill tempered Queen. Reaching out tentatively she strokes a soft arm, up the curve of an elegant neck to cup the Queen's cheek; watching as distrust and a hint of lust filled the amber eyes making them darker. "In fact you have never called me disappointing." Letting out a small laugh Emma gazed daringly at the intimidating woman in front of her.

Amber eyes twinkled knowingly an amused smirk forming on blood red lips 'oh if only you knew savior, that it was in fact I who has been screaming your name for these few months.' she thinks to herself; the Evil Queen's breath hitched feeling the savior's touch always made her skin instantly burn with desire, a feeling she had never experienced before not even with Daniel. Deciding to play with Emma the Queen chuckles darkly, backing an uneasy blonde into the cabin...much like a wolf would cornering it's prey. Kicking the door shut behind them she leans closer to the savior breathing in her sweet scent, her hot breath against her swan like neck as she whispers softly "Are you sure it is Regina who can't get enough of you my dear?" She grins and traces her knuckles against a strong jaw before grabbing Emma by the chin roughly; "Or is it me who you've tasted? Me who has screamed your name..Tell me Em-Ma do I excite you? If I were to sneak my hand under your impossibly tight jeans would my greedy fingers meet wet heat?" The Queen asks her lips brushing against thinner pink ones as she speaks her voice low and gravel like as her own words and the look of fear and desire on Emma's face make her grow slick between her thighs. Emma gritted her teeth, swallowing the lump in her throat as she felt desire coiling in her lower abs, speechless by the Queen's words. Emma felt her body starting to betray her as she leaned into the rough touch, and soft brushing lips a needy moan coming from her lips. Making the Queen smirk feeling as if she had won something; but just as quickly as she had given did Emma snap back into reality, pushing the Queen back firmly by the shoulders.

"Reg...Queen, don't flatter yourself I could never want you, and I know Regina I know her better than anyone, if it had been you I would know." Although the way she says it is less convincing, due to the way that the brunette with smokey dark eyes looked at her knowingly, speaking through gritted teeth, the Sheriff's voice comes out stern and threatening,"I won't ask again...What do you want?!" "You know you could call me Regina, dear. I must admit I have always enjoyed the way you said it. Especially when you laid out beneath me withering under my relentless tongue, breathless and wanting more." The Queen hums softly her eyes closing briefly as if she can still hear it, a shudder of pleasure running through her body. Moving closer once again she presses her body flush against Emma's watching as the blonde struggles to retain control on her emotions, and struggling to form fluid words and thoughts. Playing with the lapels of Emma's black leather jacket she allowed her eyes to take in everything about the blonde. Trying to understand what it was that Regina, and even herself felt for the mother of their son. She felt lust that much was very clear to the Queen; whether it was from the power that they younger woman held or from a deep seated affection for the idiot, she couldn't tell. 

Emma couldn't wrap her mind around any of this, she didn't know what she believe..But in some ways she knew what the Queen was saying was true. The Sheriff noticed the way that the older woman was taking her in, that was one trait that hadn't changed from the undoubtedly seething woman waiting for her and her evil counterpart. Playing on her chances, Emma moved her body against the evil Regina's, backing her against a wall while pressing her mouth against her ear "You like it do you Gina?" She whispers in a husky tone, digging her nails into the woman's well dressed back, pressing her leather clad breasts against the queens. 'I think you just like me, that's why you brought me here..And if it was truly you that I've been screwing...Why would you screw the daughter of your mortal enemy?"

She had never allowed anyone to manhandle her the way Emma seemed to have always been able to. She licks her red lips feeling her desire increasing, probably ruining the pair of panties she wore beneath the dress; as she feels blunt nails digging into her back. The Evil counterpart gasps out a breathy chuckle as her fists grip black leather in a tighter grip. "Indeed I do Miss. Swan...As for your latter question.. Who wouldn't be tempted to corrupt a product of true love?" She husks quickly tired of dancing around this game; she flips them around slamming the blonde against the door and crashing her blood red lips against Emma's biting and sucking roughly until she tastes copper. Making her growl lowly, black sharp nails dragging against tight clothing wanting nothing more than to rip them from the delicious body that she knew hid underneath. She kissed Emma with a possessive desire, which the Savior enjoyed more than she would like to admit. Her mind briefly went to the Mayor across town, feeling like she was slightly betraying her; even though it was clearly the Queen that had been taking her almost every night. Gasping in slight pain as she felt the door against her frame she returned the kiss just as greedily. Gripping her hands around the witch's neck she continued her assault on the queen, finding herself in a power struggle, nevertheless being overwhelmed by the dominating woman; she was sharing her lips and tongue with, the wetness between her legs increasing. But soon an overwhelming amount of guilt hit her hard enough to give her the strength to push back the Queen once more.. 'No..No You can't just play games like this!!! You have been pretending to be HER for months! You're sick and twisted! Th-This is wrong."

A growl came from deep within The Queen's chest as she was rejected. "How DARE you reject me! I have been giving you things you have dreamed of since we first met! You should be begging for me to put you out of your misery, do you think that she will ever want you? No, because she's found the forest dipshit, whom she believes is her "Soulmate"." Even the evil queen had to grimace at that word. The very notion that a man smelling like forest could ever make either her or her good half happy was ridiculous, he couldn't even perform correctly in the bedroom. Not that Regina and Hood had any chemistry together to begin with. But, the Queen had always felt the chemistry with the Savior, even if she hated the insufferable idiot. Her body buzzed with energy as she stalks through the cabin's living room, her body burning with anger. "She will never want you, never be able to give you what I can."

Even though a part of Emma knew that she was right, her anger rose as the Queen spoke. Not only was she trying to get a rise out of Emma, but she knew exactly what to say to do so; her nostrils flared at the thought of Robin as her gaze fixed on the queen. "You don't know a fucking thing!" She snaps finding her fist connecting with the woman's face the same way she did outside the crypt, all those years ago. Damn the Queen for being able to get under her skin so much; it pissed the blonde off that she cared for this evil witch, standing in front of her. "Why do you want me so bad? I thought you hated me? Ever since I came to get MY son back." She gritted with a sarcastic laugh, "Henry is MY son!!" the queen snarled as green eyes studied the brunette in front of her as she wipes at the blood forming on her bottom lip and licking at it. The Queen's eyes were filled with a hidden rage and irritation at the wound, magicking the blemish to her beautiful face away. How dare the insufferable woman discredit all the hard work, she had put into molding Henry, into the well mannered young man he is today. 

"I think you might be in love with me..Your Majesty." She sneers at the fuming Queen getting into her personal space. "I think you love me and instead of admitting it, you childishly kidnapped me to play games." Amber eyes flashed a deep purple as she snarls stalking closer to the blonde still, if she were a dragon, the queen imagines that flames would be spilling from her lips. "Love? Love is weakness, dear Savior. I could never love YOU." She hissed a large menacing smile forming to her lips, lipstick slightly smeared from their earlier heated kiss. "What I want is passion, lust...Two things you have in abundance." The brunette hums slightly feeling bored of this constant battle, "Lets make a deal shall we?"

Looking up at the woman, she lets an amused smirk form on pink lips; Regina may have changed herself but, they still shared the same sass. "Love isn't weakness Regina, maybe you will learn that one day, like your other half has." Feeling her body naturally move closer, she placed her hands in her back pockets of her jeans, looking up at the Queen, towering over her in her fuck me heels. "Oh are we suddenly playing as Gold now? Making deals and whatnot?" Emma rolls her eyes letting out a small huff, "What deal did you have in mind?" Genuinely curious, she felt her green orbs fall to amber eyes; it was sometimes a shock looking into the eyes of the queen, having grown used to the amber eyes being softer..The Queen oozed anger and sex appeal, amber eyes darker and more alert. The Queen grins staring down into green orbs she hums happily, "I will allow you to leave, but I want you to remember this...Remember what it felt like to have me against you, my cunt, wet and clinging to your demanding fingers..The way I breathed your name through the months; remember each touch, and kiss..So that every time you see Regina, your body heats up with desire, every time you see Hood; pawing at what could be yours, I want you to see that and feel jealousy burn through you. And when you finally start to go mad with the need to have me.." She trails off snapping her fingers as she chuckles darkly leaning close, she brushes her lips against Emma's, "I won't be around to give you what YOU rejected; you won't be able to touch anyone, but me and my counterpart. You leave and I will sit and watch as you long for Her." She spits out that word as if it were poison as she glares. "You won't be able to have the pirate take care of your needs, you won't be able to touch yourself..Only I and Regina will be able to." The Queen smirks and cups Emma between her thighs grinding her palm against the heated area, whispering oh so softly against ear; "Until finally you become so crazed you make a move on poor, clueless Regina. And when she rejects you, which she will. Your only option will be to beg for my touch."

Shutting her eyes firmly, Emma whimpers softly at the other woman's touch; her head falling back against the cabin walls feeling an overwhelming, desperate rush of passion, lust and need for the woman already enveloping her. The older woman had managed to checkmate the savior, as the emotions and indecisiveness became clear in her teared eyes. She couldn't tell if the woman was serious or just being manipulative as Regina had warned her in the past was one of her strong suits. Between her thighs her clit throbbed painfully as the Queen stroked gently through denim jeans. Emma was giving in her body slowly leaning into the Queen's, whose face lit up slightly at the very idea. The blonde was battling her head and her heart, and it wasn't ok how weak she was currently feeling. Kissing the woman fiercely, fearing it would be her very last time. She lets out a whimper as the Queen nips at her lip, pressing her hand more firmly against her core, as she kissed back a rumbling, throaty moan coming from deep within the older woman's chest. The Queen could feel her own blood pounding as she kissed Emma back, tangling her fingers briefly in golden curls..Though passionate, the kiss was brief as Emma pulled away breathing heavily. "Let me go." She whispered pleadingly, tears welling up in green eyes making them look almost like crystals. Though she whispered this, the savior didn't feel it in her heart. But, she knew it was the right thing to do. Closing her eyes she breathed in deep, building up her resolve. When she opened her eyes, they were hard and determined as her jaw set. "Let me go." The Sheriff said firmly

The words 'let me go' and then again said more firmly, made the brunette growl, feeling anger and hurt deep within. "You foolish child." She says softly her voice dark and gravelly as she turned away from the savior. "Alright, so be it." She waves her hand watching as dark purple clouds surrounded the savior "The deal has been struck, do be on your way." The Queen says darkly turning and storming off, plotting out her next move.


	2. Secrets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma suffers through the deal struck with the Queen and meets up with regina, it's an emotional experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the plot version Laura and I sped up the process to get through the scenes faster. So this is my take on how emma would be after the deal. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Again thank you SO much Laura for all your help. I hope you enjoy the chapter you idiot. xo

Several Days Later:

Emma's back arched from bed as she felt desire building in her core, an image of Regina came to her and just as she was about to climax, it was as if she had ice water dumped on her. The Savior let out a frustrated scream, throwing herself back onto the bed; her breaths coming out in short pants. The Queen was still in her head, it was pure hell seeing the Mayor, knowing that only the Queen and her could touch Emma and make her feel anything. Just then purple smoke came into her line of vision and there sat the Queen smirking slightly. "I see you are having trouble, my dear Swan." She says softly tracing her fingers against Emma's ankle. Dark eyes staring greedily down at the blonde, taking in the pink flush to her neck and bare chest. The room smelled of the Savior's arousal, the Queen began to breathe through her mouth, unable to smell her and not want to devour the younger woman. "Regina!" The blonde yelped slightly and tugged the blanket up over her body, which was a ridiculous thing to do as far as the Queen was concerned, considering that she'd seen Emma naked plenty of times. Magicking her clothes away she crawls onto the bed, pressing her entire frame on top of Emma's; loving how the Savior shuddered and reached out to grasp her waist almost immediately.

"Are you ready to call it quits and let me have my way with you?" She asks softly, brushing her lips against Emma's before dragging her lips down her jaw and to her neck, nuzzling against it as she nips softly on a racing pulse. "I don't want you..I-I Want Regina." Emma whimpers softly, blunt nails digging into plush hips and tugging the Queen closer without realizing it. The brunette sighs against her neck and looks up into lust filled green eyes; "Are you sure about that Emma? You seem pretty hot and bothered right now." the Queen sits up, taking Emma's hands she makes the blonde cup her breasts and squeezes gently, letting her hips roll against Emma. The Savior's eyes slam shut as a guttural moan rips through her, she was just about to give in, finding the feeling of the older woman's warm breasts in her palms, so soft and in need of attention, almost too much. But the feeling of long dark hair tickling her face made the blonde snap out of it. This wasn't the woman she loved..She may be a part of that woman, but she wasn't what she wanted.. She wanted Regina: The Mayor, the mother, and her best friend. Removing her hands from soft breasts she pushes at the Evil Queen's shoulders, throwing her off of the Savior. "NO! I have told you, I won't give in to you..I want The Mayor. Not you." The blonde said fiercely, green eyes blazing with a fire, that had always drawn the Queen in. Dressing with a flick of her wrist, the older woman scoffs and raises an eyebrow. "You will give in sooner than you think Savior.." Disappearing once more in her signature purple smoke.

Emma groans and throws herself back onto the bed, feeling sick for snuggling deeper in the blankets and inhaling deeply, because they now smelt of Regina.. Even though the Queen and The Mayor were separate they smelt almost identical.. Although now that Emma thought about it, The Queen had a more seductive scent, while Regina smelt like..Well she smelt like Home. Or what Emma thought a Home would smell like. "Pull yourself together Swan." Emma said gruffly, wiping away frustrated tears that began to fall. After several more minutes, the Sheriff managed to climb out of bed, shower and start her day.

The Mayor sat in her office, looking down at her phone with a slight frown. She hadn't heard from Emma much, since she had made a lame excuse about missing lunch days ago. The former Queen was so used to hearing from the idiotic blonde at least once or twice a day, that now she felt a weird sense of emptiness. The Mayor wasn't a fool, she knew that she had feelings for the other mother of her son; but she wasn't ever going to act upon said feelings, knowing that Emma wasn't ever going to be interested. With a small disgruntled noise, the brunette decided to give in and text the blonde. 

 

_'Emma I have an hour to spare before my next meeting. Would you like to have lunch?'_

 

Biting her lip she waits for a reply, her heeled foot tapping lightly against the marble floors of her office. It was foolish how much the Savior turned her into a lovesick teenager. Running a perfectly manicured hand through short dark hair, the Mayor lets out a groan, placing her head in her hands waiting for a reply. While across town the very blonde the Mayor was stressing out about, smiled softly down at the text. Emma missed Regina more than anything, but being around the other woman was very difficult. The blonde often caught herself staring, or saying something she regretted.. The deal she struck with the Queen making it almost impossible to function, let alone function around Regina, who knew nothing of her feelings, who was her best friend..AND dating Forest boy. Knowing that she couldn't cancel on Regina again she sighs and texts back a short reply.

 

_'Ur office or Granny's?'_

 

 

Perking up at the incoming text, the Mayor jolts in her chair, snatching her new galaxy that Henry and Emma had insisted she buy, even though she was more than happy with her little blackberry. Rolling her eyes at Emma's abbreviation she replies quickly.

' _My office please..I would really like to speak to you."_

_'K I'll pick u up something. C u soon.'_

 

Emma stood on shakey legs, feeling her heart thumping loudly in her chest. ' _What does she need to talk about? Oh Gods, what if she knows!'_ Her brain was thinking of all scenarios and none looked good. Calling Granny's on her way out, she ordered their usual order, deciding to walk to clear her head, she leaves the station. The cool crisp air, hitting Emma like a brick; the former dark one, shudders and wraps her arms around her frame, trying to keep in the warmth. Once the weather had cooled down, Emma's family had nagged at her until she switched her favorite leather jackets for something more practical. Today was a particularly chilly day, and since how her morning started, the Savior had no desire to try to look anything, but how she felt. Wearing a large hoody with nothing underneath, boxers and sweatpants, topped off with a rainbow colored beanie; the Savior couldn't look gayer if she tried, not that anyone ever really paid attention. This town was oblivious to most stereotypes, much to Emma's amusement. Walking through the empty streets Emma smiled. Storybrooke, despite all the crisis' was truly beautiful. 

 

Finally picking up their food from Granny's, Emma decided to poof to Regina. Knowing that the other woman would soon begin to grow impatient, and besides no one wants to eat a cold grilled cheese. Appearing in a cloud of white smoke in front of The Mayor's desk, the blonde grins triumphantly. "I come bearing food!" Regina looks up and can't help, but allow a smile come to her lips. Emma looked beyond adorable, her breath caught in her throat, when she glanced down seeing the natural swell of Miss. Swan's chest, and the vague outline of hardened nipples. Dark eyes widen and red lips part in surprise. "Miss. Swan! Are you braless!?" She says louder and more shrill than she intended as she felt her cheeks heat up. This woman was going to be the death of her. All the Mayor could think about was ripping the sweater off and latching onto soft breasts. The Mayor shifted in her chair, feeling an uncomfortable amount of arousal between her thighs. The other mother of her son, just looked down at her outfit and shrugged a bit. "Yep, why not? I hadn't really intended on anyone seeing me, I'm not in a very..social mood." Sharp green eyes watched as the other woman's face fell at her words. Looking down at her hands, Regina nodded a bit. "O-Oh.. I'm sorry then for disturbing you. You're free to leave if you wish."

 

Emma rolls her beautiful green eyes, that always seem to make Regina's heart clench, before taking their food and making her way to the couch in her office. "Come here woman and eat." Normally being spoken to like that would make the Queen bristle and go on defense; but she found it endearing the way Emma treated her as if they were married. Walking over to the couch, the Mayor kicks off her heels and sits down besides Emma, curling her legs underneath her. "Why have you been avoiding me Emma?" She blurts out suddenly, cursing herself mentally for not trying a smoother tactic. Green eyes widen briefly before looking away. "I've been going through some things.." "Emma whatever it is we can handle it together! We always handle it together.. I thought we were a team." Regina says softly sounding hurt as she looks down at her food, she barely takes a couple of bites of her sandwich, suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore. The blonde paused in her scarfing down her lunch, and lets out a tired sigh. "It's not that we aren't a team Regina. This..is just personal issues."

 

Dark eyes snap up to look into Emma's, they were guarded as they studied the blonde. "Is it something with the one handed wonder?" She asks coldly, feeling her blood starting to boil at the idea of him. blonde curls move as Emma shakes her head. "No, no they have nothing to do with him, well maybe a little..He's pressuring me to let him move into the House..But I just, I don't feel it. I hate the house, it has bad memories. I barely sleep really, i feel like..well like the ghosts of the dark swan is still there.. She's still in me I know she is." The brunette set their food aside and grabbed Emma's hand in hers gently "Emma, the dark swan wasn't even evil...I don't think you are capable of being truly evil, like I was. I think that the Evil Queen being here is getting to your head. I'm so sorry Emma, I shouldn't have let her out." She whispers brokenly, feeling tears well up in her eyes, she never wanted the blonde to go through things like this. The Mayor, never wanted any of her family to have to deal with her dark side again. Looking at Emma she could see dark circles under her eyes, her face was paler than usual.. Regina wondered how she hadn't noticed before, concern filled her. 

 

"it's not your fault you know..I supported you in your decision, everyone did." Emma strokes her thumb against the veins in Regina's hand that held hers, this right here is what the Savior needed. Regina always managed to calm her and keep her grounded. Without thinking she lunged forward, kissing the brunette deeply. Red lips were frozen as Regina stared wide eyed at Emma..Beautiful Emma whose face was contorted as if in pain, her eyes shut tightly, as tears leaked from them. Emma's lips begged for the older woman to react. Finally, Regina, closed her eyes reaching out to gently cup Emma's cheeks and kiss back. The kiss was desperate, as Emma took what she needed from Regina, and Regina gave Emma all she had. She could feel the younger woman shudder against her lips, as the tears fell freely. It broke her heart not knowing why her love was crying, this isn't how she wanted their first kiss to be, but if Emma needed this, Regina would never say no. Not to Emma.. Pulling away briefly, feeling her heart thudding painfully in her chest, Regina rests her forehead against Emma's who couldn't help but whisper deliriously "please.." Emma wasn't sure what had finally caused her to snap. Was it the sexual frustration? The fact that she feels as if she has betrayed Regina? Or the fact that she was broken without the Mayor, even if they were only friends.. But once the tears started they wouldn't stop.

 

"Emma breathe." Regina whispers, brushing the tears away with her thumbs.."Emma come back to me, you're okay. Tell me what's wrong." Emma shook her head a broken sob coming from her chest as she pulled away from The Mayor. "I've been sleeping with the Queen." She says her voice breaking as she spoke. Amber eyes widen briefly before she grows enraged, her hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it collides with the other woman's cheek. "YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH HER AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO KISS ME!!?" She bellowed, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, having opened herself up for Emma to take what she needed, thinking that Emma was in need of her comfort, but instead the tears were from guilt not sorrow. "N-No R-Regina please listen to me." Emma whimpers, holding her now red cheek. Regina glared down at the Savior, nostrils flared..This was a look no one had seen on The Mayor, since she had split herself. "Emma I suggest that you leave..Now." She said coldly, her heart breaking as she spoke.  _'of course she would want the Queen, Maybe she is right..Maybe I am her lesser half. I've spent years trying to get that imbecile to notice my feelings..But why would she kiss me if she didn't feel anything?'_ Regina shakes her head closing her eyes to keep the angry tears from falling, the brunette refused to think of any of it, she didn't want to know why Emma kissed her, or why she was screwing her evil half. In fact, she no longer wanted to care about the blonde woman sitting in front of her. Needing to get away before she exploded, either angrily or tearfully, the former Queen disappeared in a cloud of light purple smoke needing to be far away from Emma.

 

Appearing at the town line, Regina sunk to the floor, tears starting to fall rapidly as a strangled cry came from her.. No one, but Henry knew that she liked to be near the town line when she needed to think or was upset. Whenever she sat staring at it, she thought about what would have happened if she had never cast the curse. She also wondered what it would be like to leave Storybrooke, forever and never look back. But, Regina would never leave..She didn't run from a fight, she chased after one. Once the tears stopped, the broken woman was replaced by a mask as the Mayor stood, wiping the tears away, she "poofs" back to her crypt and began to search for a way to put the Queen back where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm sorry this sucks I know..It's currently 6:45 a.m and my brain is dead.. I promise the next chapters will be better. Anyway feel free to leave comments, or helpful criticism. I will take everything into consideration.
> 
> Thank you for those who are sticking around  
> Love you lots  
> Lexi
> 
> annnnnd Laura


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma confronts the Queen. Angry, rough smut happens.
> 
> Regina finds a way to put the Queen back inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuuuuck I have no idea what to call this chapter!! First person to comment can name it! xD
> 
> Okay so this is slowly going to go back into Laura's and my plot.
> 
> LAURA MAKE A FREAKING AO3 SO I CAN TAG YOU!! ;;(
> 
> annnd the redbull kicked in xD

After watching The Mayor storm away, the savior saw red. This was all the Queen's fault. Why couldn't she just leave Emma alone? The Sheriff clenched her jaw, her fists tightening into fists as she walked into her home, slamming the front door shut. The sound of the T.v shutting off was brought to Emma's attention. Frowning slightly she moves towards the living room, only to be intercepted by Hook's body in front of hers. He reeks of rum and sea, making Emma sick. "Where have you been love?" He asks worried as he bends down to kiss her. Emma pushes him back gently, "Killian, how did you- never mind it doesn't matter. please get out, I'm not in the mood for company." A look of irritation flashes across his face, before he nods solemnly. "Aye, that seems to be the case often now. I'll be on my ship, until you come to your senses." With that he brushes past her his shoulder bumping into hers. With a small sigh, Emma walks into the kitchen to pour herself a large glass of cinnamon sugar vodka. Downing it in one go, she grimaces feeling the sugary liquid burn down to her toes.

"Your house smells of his stink now..How unpleasant." The Queen states, The Savior spins around, finding the regal woman, sprawled out against the couch wearing only a deep red silk negligee. Emma breathed in deeply feeling a pang of arousal through her anger. The Queen stands and saunters over until her body is against Emma's. "I'm growing tired of waiting Em-Ma." The brunette purrs, running her hands down toned abs and tugging on the Sheriff's belt, pressing their bodies tightly against each other. Emma snaps grabbing the older woman by the throat she lets out a guttural yell as she slams the brunette into the wall. Blunt nails dig into an elegant throat, green eyes filled with malice as she squeezed. The Queen's eyes widen, feeling that this was different than the times before...This reminded her of when Emma had attacked her in the hospital. The Evil Queen attempted to poof out from under the Savior's angry grasp, but the younger woman's magic surrounded them in a thick cloud making it almost impossible for Regina to focus. "YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BITCH!?" Emma slams her against the wall several times by the throat, watching as the Queen's eyes flash with fear. 

Crushing her lips roughly against the brunette's, Emma bites down hard, making the other woman cry out in both pain and pleasure. Despite being slightly afraid, the Queen felt desire hit deep within her gut. Indeed Regina did like it rough, kissing her back she tangles her fingers in Emma's hair pulling her closer and accepting each harsh bite and suck. Emma growled knowing that her rough behavior wasn't doing anything but turning the Queen on more.. Not that she didn't want the Queen turned on, but she also wanted her to hurt. Spinning the brunette around she slams Regina's front against the wall, dragging her nails up toned thighs, under the negligee, over the swell of her ass. She could hear the Queen's breathy pants as she squeezed plush cheeks in her hands. Giving each a rough smack she continues to smack her ass until her hands were hot and the brunette was begging her to stop. Turning Regina around, Emma felt a small amount of guilt at the tears that had fallen down the Queen's flushed face.

Amber eyes lazily glanced at her before smirking. "Don't you dare start to feel bad Sheriff. Take me like you mean it." She hissed, pulling the blonde close she kisses her deeply, grinding her hips against Emma's letting out a soft whimper..The Queen was unbelievably wet, she could feel arousal dripping down her legs, the abuse to her bottom having excited her more than expected. Strong hands gripped the backs of her thighs lifting her up until they wrapped around Emma. So invested in the kiss, the feeling of soft lips kissing hers with a fierce need; teeth and tongues battling for control..The Queen didn't notices the blonde's hand creeping up her thighs until she felt three fingers thrusting deep into her. Red lips were torn from pink ones as her head slammed back against the wall, Regina could feel her inner walls already clenching onto Emma, begging for more. She moans and whimpers softly grinding down against Emma's hand, needing the friction against her slippery clit.

"I fucking hate you.." Emma hissed and she slammed her fingers in and out of the brunette, twisting and curling them inside; not even bothering to enjoy the way the brunette moaned and cried out, her wetness drenching her hand as she fucked her ruthlessly. This wasn't for pleasure..Emma wanted to punish the Queen, for hurting Regina. Dark eyes almost black with desire, find Emma's seeing nothing but anger. The Queen shakes her head a bit and grips onto the back on Emma's neck pulling her in closer "No you don't." She says softly, and with several more thrusts the Queen came embarrassingly fast. Her screams silenced by a rough kiss, it was in that moment; her body shaking, her head spinning and the savior's fingers deep withing her, slowing to gently ease her down from her climax..That the Queen understood how Regina changed for this woman. Emma was the type of person that was all consuming, something that frightened Regina in any form. It was the way Emma was gentle with her, even while being furious.

Suddenly the Queen felt her feet against the floor and was missing Emma's body heat pressed against her and in her. green eyes refused to look at her as Emma wiped away evidence of Regina's arousal. "You should go." She said her voice still laced with anger. The Queen as strong as she may be still felt the stings of rejection all she had ever wanted, was a happy ending. Now split from her weaker half, she thought that she could get everything; Emma, Henry, the town..her revenge. But having the savior telling her she hated her, telling her to go..Made something inside the Queen snap. Waving her hand they were transported to Emma's bedroom. Pushing the insufferable blonde down onto the bed, Regina watched as silk ropes, tied her wrists above her head. Green eyes flashed with anger as she struggled against them. "What the hell! You psycho bitch let me go!" She yelled thrashing against the binds, causing the skin around her wrists to become irritated. "You see I can't do that Em-Ma, your words have hurt me..Therefore as you punished me I must punish you." The fiery brunette hissed. "This isn't the way to make me love you! I will always hate you, you're disgusting to me. I love Regina. You are nothing compared to her; just an angry little witch who nobody loves..Not even your own son! And it makes sense why he doesn't! Look at what you are doing, you've tied me down to keep me close..That isn't love Your Majesty." Emma spits out the title as if it was poison, still thrashing against the binds.

The Evil Queen stared down at her with rage in her eyes, the vein in her forehead visible as she attempts to remain calm and not lash out at the idiot woman. "All of you are fools, do you truly think that her and I are so different? SHE created me! She wanted revenge, but was too weak, so, she made me do it! I am the one who raised Henry. Not you and not her...ME! I have loved you all despite finding it a weakness. I have let myself be weak!" The brunette stops yelling, her anger dissipating ever so slightly as she says softly. "You love all the parts of me Miss. Swan, whether you wish to admit it or not." Emma had taken every word in and for the first time she could see genuine emotion, in the Queen's words. Emma knew that she was right, she knew that she loved the Queen just as much as Regina..But she would never admit it, she couldn't. Couldn't love someone who had done so much evil to her family and friends. "Let me go now." She said sharply, she stopped tugging on the ropes instead flopping onto the bed and staring numbly up at the ceiling. 'You're a monster, how could I ever love someone like you? It..It should be impossible, I wish it were, I mean how could we even have a happy ending?"

The older woman looked away briefly, clenching her jaw as she thought, "I want to be back..Lets face it neither Regina or I are complete without the other..If I can't have my happy ending, then I wish to at least have it through Regina. But let me ask you this..If you can't love me..How can you love Regina? To love someone you must love every part of them, even the darkest parts." As she spoke the former dark one studied her, taking in the vulnerable expression and the certainly less evil state. She began to recognize that the woman before her, was no different than she was when they slept together. Even though the Queen had pretended to be Regina, she was still soft and caring when Emma needed it. She showed her love through the ways she touched and looked at Emma. Emma breathes in deeply as she looks at the Queen. "You're evil..I hate that, I hate you for it...But that doesn't mean that I don't love you too." She turned her head to face the older woman. "Regina didn't love the dark one when it was inside me, it was dark, unloveable and enjoyed pain, like you. That's a hard trait to love." As she spoke she watched a tear roll down the Queen's cheek that she roughly wiped away.. 'Queens do NOT cry,' Regina's inner voice said making the Evil Queen scowl and look down feeling embarrassed. "You have to understand where I'm coming from Regina..You kidnapped me, you have been pretending to be her for months..and then you made that deal with me that drove me close to a state of delirium, I have hurt her..all because you were being selfish. Why? Why do this? A-And I take it all back..I could never hate you..I love you too much." Emma said her voice less than a whisper at this point.

The Queen felt vulnerable, she didn't enjoy talks likes this..Everything became too real for her, too painful. Vanishing the ropes away, Regina crawls up onto the bed and lays on her back besides Emma, careful not to touch her. "I didn't understand..how she could betray me. How she could lock me away." The Queen's face twisted as the pain of being thrown away by the one person she thought couldn't ever came rushing back, She tensed a bit worried that the younger woman would attempt to console her. "S-She locked me away as if I was a curse; even as the queen she came out often...When we both wanted a mutual happiness, she acts innocent, but she wanted the same as I." Emma listened silently knowing Regina well enough, to know that any part of her wouldn't like to be comforted as she tried to get everything off her chest. The blonde only mildly surprised when she felt the Queen lace her fingers through Emma's. "I don't love well...obviously, but I do love.. I love you, and I love Henry."

Emma waited until she felt the time was right and turned to face the beautiful woman laying besides her, she had called this woman a monster, but at this very moment she was more human than she'd ever seen the queen. It broke the Sheriff's heart to hear her struggle. Wrapping her arms tightly around Regina she began to stroke her fingers through thick hair. The Queen froze, not sure how to accept such affection, but soon leaned into the touch, letting out a soft sigh she feels her lips quirk up as Emma places a soft kiss to her temple. "I told you a while ago, I'm going to get you your happy ending. If you want to be with Regina, then that's what we will do. If I'm being perfectly honest, the Mayor isn't the same without you.. But until then how about I just hold you? I highly doubt that Madame Mayor would appreciate being woken up at this time." Emma pauses scrunching up her nose slightly before saying. "I tried before and I got an apple thrown at my head, thanks for that by the way."

The Queen chuckles softly against her shoulder, tentatively draping an arm around Emma's waist and letting her warmth surround her. "Oh dear, that's all her. I don't mind being woken up, especially if it's by you or Henry." The brunette trails off humming slightly enjoying the feeling of Emma's nails scrapping gently against her scalp as she played with her hair. "When we split, it was so strange." She whispered sleepily. Emma snorts and looks down at her before saying. "How was it strange?" "I have all her memories, I feel as she feels, but i also feel what I feel..I can feel her loved for you, over time it has allowed me to love you. Which is something I didn't understand until today." Emma tilts the other woman's head up by her chin and kisses her softly. "You're a good mom to Henry, he adores you, he's so proud I promise." Those words made tears come to dark eyes, the queen kissed her again a little more firmly before pulling back "You need to go to her, she's probably worried, or off plotting to try to kill me or you depending on how you two left things. Go before I change my mind."

"Wait, but I want to stay here with you!" She protested watching as the Queen dressed herself, even though she knew that the older woman was right it didn't mean she wanted to agree. "You're insufferable parents are probably out searching for you if Regina has made a fuss of things." Emma's eyes widened briefly before she dives across her bed to grab her cell and sure enough she had missed calls and triple the texts. "Fucking hell they think I'm a child!" feeling frustrated that she was being forced to leave she kissed red kiss swollen lips briefly "Stay here okay? Get some rest, eat whatever you need." Regina was about to protest when green eyes narrowed at her, closing her mouth, the Queen couldn't help but chuckle. "We will work this out together okay Regina? So, until then wait..I love you." Emma breathes softly against her lips, nuzzling their noses together. "I-I..The feeling is mutual Emma really." She whispered brokenly, the queen feared she might never return, that her other half wouldn't agree to them merging again. Tears pricked her eyes, but she quickly pushed them back; instead tangling her hands in blonde locks and tugging her in for a passionate kiss. The Queen hoped that in the kiss she conveyed everything she felt for Emma. The kiss ended sooner than either of them wanted. "Go.." she whispered, and with one final meaningful look and a nod, The blonde disappeared in a cloud of white smoke...Leaving the Queen to wait anxiously to see what would happen.


	4. Apologies To The Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina acts difficult and refuses to listen to the blonde, so Emma takes drastic matters to get the Mayor to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so honestly I have no idea anymore where Laura's and my plot starts and my edits end. I think I made my life more difficult than it needed to be..xD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Again big thanks to you Laura for constantly badgering me about updating.

It had been days since anyone including Henry had seen the Mayor of Storybrooke. Every time Emma would think she had found the former Queen she would see a poof of purple smoke and the vague scent of Regina. The blonde felt a dull ache in her chest without the witty, sassy woman; the Sheriff had lost focus completely, deciding to take a few days off she hid herself in the house she would never consider a home. Eating way too much junk food, and binge watching terrible shows; the blonde had ignored everyone's texts but Henry. Shuffling through the house in a grinch onesie and her hair looking as if a nest had been built in her hair, Emma glanced at the mirror in the hall and winced. She looked like absolute hell, taking a closer look she noticed large purple bags under her red rimmed eyes, her cheeks hollowed more than usual. She looked nothing like herself; although this seemed to be the new normal for Emma, it seemed to have gotten worse since Regina avoided her like the plague.

 

"What happened to me?" She asks her voice filled with disgust, tossing the bag of chips onto the hallway table she rubs a hand over her face a growl coming from her chest. "Fuck this..She is going to talk to me." Storming up the stairs she quickly showers making sure to take care of her tangled curls. Once cleaned up, the Savior dressed in a tight low cut black top and tight jeans, with her usual knee high boots. Foregoing the jacket she grabs the keys to the cruiser and leaves her house. Glancing at her phone she saw that it was around the time when Regina would usually be home. With a determined smirk, Emma climbs into the car and starts to drive. Grabbing the speaker for the megaphone on top of the car she drives down Mifflin street. "This is an important message to Mayor Mills, I know you are hiding but I demand that you speak to me.. Stop being a child Regina." The citizens of Storybrooke looked at the police cruiser in confusion before walking away knowing it was probably best to not get involved with what ever it was that involved the temperamental Mayor. 

 

Driving around for a little over ten minutes she sighs and turns on her radio before speaking into the megaphone again. "I warned you Regina..If I don't get a call from you within the next second I'm going to blast music until you call." Her phone buzzed shortly after making her smirk before the Sheriff deflated 

 

_'Regina: I don't wish to speak to you Sheriff, do stop terrorizing my town.'_

_Emma: 'Not a chance Mayor..We need to talk.'_

_'Regina: No.'_

_Emma: 'You were warned..'_

 

With a sigh Emma cranked her radio up all the way and put it through the megaphone.

 

_"In the night, I hear 'em talk_  
_The coldest story ever told_  
_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless_  
_How could you be so heartless?_  
_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

  
_How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo_  
_Just remember that you talkin' to me though_  
_You know need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo_  
_I mean after all the things that we've been through_  
_I mean after all the things we got into_  
_Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me_  
_Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me_  
_And now you wanna get me back and you goin' show me_  
_So you walk around like you don't know me_  
_You got a new friend, well I got homies_  
_But in the end it's still so lonely'_  


 

 

Emma stops the song there it really wasn't anyone else's business why they were fighting, but she wanted to make it clear that she felt that Regina was being too cold towards her.. After everything they have been through. Parking in front of the Mayor's house she saw the door swing open and a very angry Regina standing in the doorway. "MISS. SWAN.. GET IN NOW!" She yelled her beautiful amber eyes blazing with fury; Emma swallowed a bit, suddenly feeling as if this wasn't a good idea. Could Regina still kill her without the Queen? With the way those eyes shined with anger it was highly possible. Walking up the steps towards Regina, Emma felt fear and desire coursing through her veins..Why was this woman so damn beautiful even while angry?! Once they were both inside Emma turned to speak to the brunette but felt a hand colliding with her cheek..again. "Regina ow fuck! Dammit woman you need to stop hitting me! I could arrest you for assaulting the Sheriff, I don't fucking care if you're the Mayor or not." Brown eyes look away from her, the Savior watched as the woman's jaw clenched as if she were fighting back a sassy comment. "I don't really wish to speak to you Miss. Swan, I still can't forgive you." Emma nods and lets out a small sigh before going to sit on the couch expecting Regina to follow. Even though this was the Mayor's home the brunette woman hesitated briefly before following and sitting opposite of Emma.

 

"Please just let me talk, and then if you don't wish to hear more I won't ever bother you again." Regina's face pinched at the idea of Emma just giving up, it hurt that Emma had slept with her evil half, but she knew once she figured out how to make them whole once more; she wouldn't need to feel that way again, because she'd also have experienced the wonders of being with Emma. The curvy woman shifted a bit uncomfortable by the feeling of desire that built within her at the idea of being with Emma, she clears her throat and nods "Alright Miss. Swan you have five minutes I suggest you talk fast." Regina says her voice coming out deeper than usual, she spots Emma smirking which made the Mayor curse silently to herself..Of course the blonde would be able to tell if Regina was turned on, she had slept with her other half. "Alright Regina..look, she-she tricked me. The Evil Queen has been pretending to be you for months, I thought I was sleeping with you. I didn't find out until just recently and I told you the second I found out. I'm so sorry I violated you like that, but I have been crazy about you since day one." The savior confesses softly she glanced up from the floor to look into Amber eyes, they were filled with shock and hope before they flashed with doubt and fear. "The Queen has been..Well I suppose I can't say that I didn't see that coming. She does enjoy her games." The former queen trails off not sure how to reply to knowing that Emma was crazy about her.

 

"So, you like me is that all?" She asks softly looking down at her hands picking at her chipping nail polish. Emma sighs and moves closer until she is sitting on the coffee table right in front of Regina. Tilting her chin up with her finger she looks into vulnerable brown eyes and smiles softly "No..I'm saying that I'm in love with you Regina." The Mayor's eyes widen before a large smile forms on plum colored lips "You do?" the blonde's breath caught in her throat seeing Regina smiling because of her, and being so close was magical; the way Regina's whole face lit up, the way she got little crinkles around her eyes and those amber eyes blazed with mirth. It turned Emma Swan's brain to mush, surging forward she kissed the Mayor deeply, rather than answering her. The brunette gasps in surprise falling back against the chair, slim hands grabbed onto Emma's shirt pulling her closer and she kissed back just as deeply. The older woman allowed Emma's tongue to slide into her own, their tongues caressing against each other attempting to take in every sensation.. Regina groans tasting mint and chocolate in the kiss. Her body buzzed with energy as she attempts to pull the blonde even closer. Sadly the broke apart, both gasping for air. Neither woman had ever experienced a kiss like that, where they couldn't get enough, where their bodies felt like they were burning with desire. They both chuckled breathlessly, their foreheads resting against each other's. "E-Emma I..I love you, too." She whispers shyly her already pink cheeks turning even darker as she looks away. Regina didn't say I love you easily, but she did know how she felt for the insufferable blonde. She had loved Emma since the fire.

 

"We need to figure out a way to end her once and for all.." Regina growled, a sudden possessive need to protect and claim Emma filled the Mayor, Emma chuckles a bit and kisses her cheek before sitting up pulling Regina up from her slouched position as well. "We are not going to hurt her Regina. I love her, too.. I love all of you." She says seriously. The brunette frowns, the vein in her forehead pulsing slightly as she tried to contain her anger and wrap her head around what the Savior was trying to say. Of course, Emma would want to save the Queen, it was in her D.N.A to save everyone. The older woman stood throwing her hands up in the air as she yelled "How can you still protect that evil shrew! She tried to get between us Emma, tried to make us weaker." It saddened the younger woman that Regina couldn't see what Emma saw in the Queen. The Queen had done plenty of evil things, but she was a human being with needs as well. "Because she is still a piece of you Gina..You're not rational without her, you feel way too much, you're not complete without her. I need all of you Regina." The blonde stands and takes her hands gently and pulls the Mayor closer wrapping her in her arms tightly, toned arms flexing slightly as the squeezed Regina's waist. The Mayor seemed to deflate and sighs dropping her arms around Emma's shoulders. "You're right." She grumbles, not happy about agreeing with the blonde Sheriff. The younger woman barks out a laugh pulling back enough to kiss her softly "There was that so hard?"

 

She rolls her eyes and smacks Emma's shoulder gently pulling from the woman's tight embrace. "Not as hard as it's going to be to try to convince the Queen to play nice and have us merge again. I suppose we could ask Mal to use her staff to knock the Queen out briefly, long enough for us to complete the merge..But we still need to find a way to do that safely."

 

The blonde rubs the back of her neck a sheepish smile on her lips "uh...yea about that...." She says her voice higher pitched than normal. brown eyes narrow at her behavior, the Mayor's face pinching slightly. "What did you do Miss. Swan?!" 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving y'all hanging I'm sorry lol I need more inspiration..Next chapter will be better I'm sorry!


	5. Roasted Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is in the dog house with Regina, possible smut..and confronting the Queen, and merging them together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know last chapter wasn't very good, I'm trying to get back to the plot..I need an editor I suck at punctuation.

To say that the Mayor was pissed was an understatement. Emma winced as the woman continued to curse in Spanish occasionally throwing things, Emma jumped a bit when a large flame came flying at her only to snuff out before it could touch Emma's skin. "WOMAN! STOP THROWING THINGS AND SPEAKING IN SPANISH! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" She yelled grabbing Regina by the arm and pulling her to a stop. Amber eyes looked almost feral with anger, those beautiful eyes glazed over as she stood motionless. "Emma..Let go." She whispered softly trying to calm down. Regina could literally set the town on fire, finding out that not only had the Queen touched Emma recently, but convinced Emma to merge them together; had made the older woman very jealous, even if the Queen was technically her..Emma was HERS.  "I'm not letting go, I love you. You're going to have to deal with crap like this." Emma said firmly, attempting to show Regina that she wasn't just going to roll over and allow Regina to be bossy; even if the Sheriff did secretly love being bossed around by the feisty Latina. The Mayor growls lowly and surged forward pushing Emma against the wall of her dining room as she kissed her roughly, biting and sucking down on a thin pink lip she tugs on thick curls; Emma moans lowly her hands immediately grabbing onto Regina's ass and thrusting Regina's body closer against hers. This was nothing like their first kiss or their second. This was full of possession, rough and so perfect, Regina gasped, her back arching a bit as she attempted to press her ass further into Emma's calloused hands. "Em-Ma." She moans her lips breaking from Emma's to moan giving the Sheriff enough time to bring her hot lips to a regal throat. Though the kiss they shared was rough, the way her lips brushed against Regina's neck was with a gentleness that the former Queen had never felt. She shudders out a breath, tugging gently on Emma's hair she brings the Savior's mouth up to hers once more. They kissed with teeth and tongue, passionate but sensual. 

 

"You're MINE Emma, no one else's. Not the Queens, not Hooks..MINE." She growls and bites down on Emma's neck right over the mark the Queen had left; Emma cries out her legs almost buckling beneath her. The pain from the rough bite made Emma's body tingle, liquid heat pooling in her stomach. "Yes, Regina." She gasps her own hand dragging through brown waves, blunt nails scraping lightly against the Mayor's scalp as she tugs gently making Regina growl and suck harder. Plump lips pulled away briefly to speak "Say it Em-Ma.. Tell me who owns you." The Mayor husks softly all the while her hands ran up the black shirt pulling it over Emma's head. She kissed down to her breasts nipping at a hard nipple through the Calvin Klein sports bra. "AH! Y-Yours..You own me Regina." Emma says breathlessly, the Sheriff was beginning to have difficulty gaining a full breath, Regina always had such an affect on her. Long black nails scraped down between pale breasts, she wanted to mark Emma, wanted to wash away the Queen and most of all she needed to know what it was like to truly have Emma on her lips. The mayor began to kiss down Emma's toned stomach the desire to have her on her lips overpowering, she was about to get Emma's belt unbuckled when she felt Emma tugging on her arm. "R-Regina..Stop." She gasped softly, brown eyes almost black with lust looked up a frown on her lips "What is it Emma I'm busy here." Regina was frustrated at being interrupted from her task, not one to wait long she began to nip at a clothed thigh nuzzling against it softly as she inhales smelling Emma's arousal even through the jeans. 

 

"I don't want this to be how we have our first time.. I want you to be whole, I want us to be able to make love." Emma says in a breathy tone, she brushes the hair from Regina's face and pulls her up gently. The Savior gives her a chaste kiss before pulling away. "We need to go to the Queen and get you all sorted out." The Mayor reluctantly agree, but only so that she could eventually have the woman she loved on a platter. Emma quickly puts on her shirt before smiling at Regina, touching her neck she winced a bit making the older woman grin sheepishly. "I'm sorry..I-." The blonde interrupted her with a firm kiss before pulling away "Don't be sorry, I love being marked by you...Just next time neither of you are allowed to mark my neck..Anywhere else I don't care." With a simple not the Queen waves her hand and has they disappear in a cloud of smoke.

 

Appearing in front of Emma's bed where a sleeping Queen laid, the Mayor turned to look at Emma, arching her eyebrow slightly. "Really Miss. Swan?" Emma looks at the other woman sheepishly and chuckles "What? She needed a place to rest, it took a lot out of her to admit to feeling things." The brunette scoffs and walks over to the bed and shoves the Queen's shoulder, the regal woman jerked away and at first saw nothing but Emma, the Queen smiled and stretched a bit making a pleased sound, her foot coming out to brush against Emma's leg. "Hello Savior have you come to keep me warm?" She asks her voice cracking from sleep, the Mayor growls and grabs a fist full of the Queen's hair and tugs hard making the woman yelp. "Remember you little Harlot I can hurt you, and it doesn't affect me..unlike if you were to hurt me. So think carefully on your neck words." The Queen glares up at her lesser half, her lip curling in disgust. "How vile..Do let go of me dear." The short haired woman let go of The Queen's hair grimacing slightly as she walked back towards Emma. "Are you sure I can't just kill her?" Emma rolls her eyes at the two women glaring daggers at each other and puts herself between them. "You two are acting like children..One would think you two were twins rather than the same person, with the way you fight." 

 

"Why is she here Emma? Have you come to kill me?" The Queen asks softly, her tone was guarded but her eyes flashed with fear as they bore into Emma's. "No honey we're not going to kill you, I promised you that I would give you your happy ending." Emma reached down and cupped the Queen's cheek briefly before pulling away when Regina made a strangled noise in her throat. "I see that the Mayor has finally come to her senses.."The evil queen stated glancing from the much darker mark on Emma's swan like neck and Regina's fierce gaze. "Can we get done with this chit chat? I want to merge quickly any ideas witch?" Regina said sharply taking Emma's hand and lacing their fingers together. Regina's evil half fell back against the bed and stretched lazily "I suppose we could simply take our hearts and force them together again, since that is essentially what happened.." She drawled giving the couple a bored look. "Go ahead and take my heart Savior.."

 

Emma hesitates before kneeling on the bed next to the Queen, the two women shared a tender look as Emma's fingers brushed against her chest, she could feel the other woman's heart racing, her breathing halted completely. The queen laced her fingers through Emma's hair pulling the blonde in for a soft desperate kiss. Emma kissed back much to Regina's distaste and pushed her hand gently into the Queen's chest. The Queen gasped in discomfort but kept her lips locked onto the Savior's until she pulled away to walk back to the Mayor.. "Here." She says gently handing the black and red heart to a piece of the woman she loved. Regina took the heart and held it carefully and waited for Emma to remove her heart as well. Green eyes bore into brown as she gently removed Regina's heart. Both hearts held in her hand, the Mayor felt a sense of emptiness without her heart and it wasn't something she wished to ever experience again. Stepping away from Emma she cast a barrier spell around her for fear that the blonde would try to intervene should anything go wrong. "Regina? W-What are you doing?! Why can't I get to you?" The Mayor silently continues with the mission. Taking the two hearts she begins to force them together, both brunettes grit their teeth, Regina collapsing onto her knees the pain was so intense. Their was a cracking, scraping sound as the two hearts began to meld together. The Queen and Regina screamed, bodies shaking as purple and red like veins appearing under their skin, as if their magic was trying to meld together once more as well as bring the two bodies into one. Emma stood in horror, banging her fists against the barrier. 'REGINA LET ME IN!" She screamed her heart thudding loudly in her ears as panic began to seep in. Soon the Queen's body disappeared and their hearts were one, Regina slumped to the floor her body convulsing as her eyes rolled back and the pain stopped... And as the pain ceased there was nothing but darkness. 


	6. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina becomes whole, smut happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you happy now Laura? xD
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long everyone! I have finally got settled in my home. Thank you for being patient my loves. I hope you enjoy.

 

Time seemed to freeze as she watched her love convulse on the hardwood floors; fear and adrenaline helped Emma's magic crash firmly into the barrier, able to rush through, Emma collapsed down besides her. Emma held Regina's trembling frame to her chest, rocking back and forth gently. "Wake up..please wake up." The blonde says her voice breaking as she does so. The savior's mind seemed to be going a mile a minute, almost as fast as her aching heart. "I swear if you die on me right now...I will have Gina Mills engraved on your coffin and headstone. Please don't leave me, I can't do any of this without you." She whimpers and placed her lips over Regina's. The former Queen laid their twitching lightly, but otherwise dead to the world, Emma's face fell noticing how the woman didn't wake up from True Love's kiss. "FUCKING DAMMIT WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" She screamed in frustration, The Sheriff's emotions were running high she could barely move, let alone notice the heart still on the floor. So there she sat rocking back and forth for some time.

 

With the shock slowly starting to leave, the Savior blinks away her tears, glancing around to see if there was a spell book or something that they missed. The blonde sees the reddish, black heart and gasps softly. Grabbing the cool heart within her warm palms Emma notices that there is a lot less black than ever before. She leans in and kisses the heart softly, silently praying that this works. Leaning over the beautiful brunette she shoves the heart back in. Regina's body reacted instantly, her back arching and her eyes fluttering as she breathes in a harsh deep breath of crisp air. "That's it sweetheart." Emma murmurs, her caressing the throbbing vein in Regina's forehead before she leans down to kiss the Queen. Amber eyes fly open as she is kissed, the Queen soon allows her eyes to roll back as she wraps herself around Emma kissing her deeply. Regina could feel the Queen within her once again, but she was less vocal and angry. "Don't you dare, my name is NOT Gina, Miss. Swan." She growls sitting up and rubbing her chest, where a dull ache seemed to be forming, the brunette smiles as she begins to feel everything she had missed; she was whole once more, meaning every wrong deed was her own; the mild flickers of anger her own.. but the emotion that seemed to be the pain feeling, was love. Staring up into green tear filled eyes, Regina had never felt such an overwhelming amount of love. Emma watched as the other woman began to smile, green eyes blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the tears as she lets out a choked happy laugh. 

 

"Hello Sweetheart." Regina whispers, tracing her fingers against high cheekbones, down to the strong jaw she loved. "I'm alright Emma, please don't cry." Emma sighs and leans into the Mayor's touch allowing the still weakened woman wipe away the tears that fell, but even as Regina spoke, her eyes betrayed her and soon they both were laughing and crying. "You did it." Emma says in awe, the Savior would forever be in awe at how strong her lover was. "Please just shut up and kiss me." The blonde smiles gently and leans in to follow her commands. As pink lips brushed against Regina's, it is gentle the way their lips moved it was as if they were trying to tell a story of their love. "I love you Regina Mills." Emma mumbles against her lips as she lifts the smaller woman into her arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again, or I will kill you myself." red smeared lips split into a wide grin as she tangles her fingers in Emma's locks. "I love you too Emma...so so much." The former Queen hums softy and leans in kissing the Sheriff more firmly, nibbling gently on a pink lip before peppering kisses along her face. "So..how do you feel? Evily and nice?"

 

The older woman rolls her eyes and allows her legs to wrap around Emma, with a small smug smirk she replies; "Oh I would say that I'm very nice..although I do have some rather interesting memories..like how your body feels against mine naked." Feeling all these things and remembering everything had Regina's hormones on high. Thick thighs clench around Emma as she nuzzles her face against the blonde's jaw. Emma giggles softly enjoying the sensation of being completely and utterly wrapped in the woman's embrace. dark lips claim a fluttering pulse in a hot messy kiss, leaving a gentle mark there. "What do you say savior, care to join me in the bedroom?" The Mayor purrs softly making the blonde moan lowly. Blonde locks move slightly as the Sheriff swallows and nods her head. "That I do your majesty." Tightening strong arms around clutching thighs she carries Regina up the staircase;even though the queen was perfectly capable of walking on her own, it warmed her heart knowing just how much Emma cared. Once at the bedroom, they shut the door behind them, in one switch motion she slammed the Mayor against the door. Their tongues began to battle for control as calloused hands clawed at black pantyhose. A soft body arched into Emma's, the Mayor had missed the feeling of such passion and sexual desire. A hot mouth against her throat, biting and sucking as if trying to claim the Queen; made a throaty moan slip passed kiss bruised lips, the Mayor was not one for patience, letting her legs fall to the floor she pushes the savior back until she in laying on her bed. Regina Mills stalks forward, stripping from her clothes, dark eyes gleaming with desire. It caused a shiver to run through Emma, the way those dark eyes almost seemed to take on a feral hunger, made Emma feel as if she were about to be devoured in every delicious way. Regina crawls up onto the bed laying her bare body against Emma's, the blonde was in heaven with every kiss and touch she could feel her desire growing, dripping and hot against her thighs. "Tell me what you want Em-Ma." the older woman husks as she nibbles on her pulse. 

 

Emma was in heaven laying beneath the beautiful woman, but she couldn't help but want to be naked with her; closing her eyes tight the savior willed her clothes away. A soft gasp was heard, before a low groan fell from both their lips as their warm bodies pressed against each other. As the Queen peppers kisses along a pale neck and collarbone, the blonde runs calloused hands gently up soft flesh. "I want you Regina, I want you so bad." her voice sounding desperate as she felt her own wetness between milky thighs. Regina whimpers upon hearing this and tangles her fingers in blonde hair as she crashed their lips together. The Sheriff's hand wandered, taking in every curve, the kiss turning from languid and deep to rough and messy. The Mayor growls scratching her perfectly manicured nails against toned thighs; she enjoyed how eager Emma was to be touched and to touch her, "You're going to be a good girl and lay back, while I have my fun." She whispers softly, not allowing Emma to reply she claims pink lips in a heated kiss, not that Emma was going to complain. The blonde's brain had officially turned to mush. She had slept with the Queen and it had been amazing, but having a whole Regina? That was...art, she was art. Pearly white teeth drag against a swollen bottom lip, allowing the Queen's tongue to flick against it quickly before moving down. Regina placed hot possessive kisses down to pert breasts. Emma's breath catches in her throat, a breathless moan slipping passed, feeling Regina's hot breath against her sensitive nipples. The Sheriff's mouth opened eyes wide, surprised by the sudden feeling of Regina's mouth attempting to swallow her breast whole. "Fuck..Re...Gina." The younger woman's body yearned for the older woman. 

 

The former Queen loved how Emma reacted to her touch, this all seemed so much different than the memories she has. They almost seemed to be becoming one. Regina hums softly, her tongue and mouth eagerly moving against cream colored breasts. Trailing the tip of her tongue down to the underside of a pert breast she nips and sucks gently, which causes Emma to shiver and giggle slightly. "T-That tickles." She pants, plump lips stretch into a brilliant smile and she continues to nibble and suck, leaving a dark mark, before soothing it with a soft kiss, again followed by a giggle. "Mine." She purrs, her hands pressed flat against toned abs as she begins to kiss down, nuzzling against a hip. "Yours." Emma returns, her skin felt like it was on fire with every kiss, every bite. Her heart warmed as plump lips smiled against her hip, lithe fingers brush back brunette locks; green and amber orbs lock onto each other, they don't need to speak, for their eyes spoke for them. Regina kisses the stretch marks against the hip, loving them for what they had given her. She leans into Emma's hand in her hair, eyes twinkling and saying ' _I love you.'_ "I love you, too Regina." the blonde says softly reading her so perfectly. With a shared smile, Regina went back to kissing between soft thighs that immediately opened for her, pouring with heat and wetness. Emma's chest rose and hell heavily, she found it difficult to calm her breaths.

 

She wondered if she should feel embarrassed by how the dark woman had her, every single bit of her. Growing impatient, green eyes locked onto Regina's and her own hands moved to cup her sex, daring Regina to protest. Hot little puffs of air, coming from Regina's lips fell against slick folds. Emma whimpers and begins to rub at her clit, her hips thrusting up only to be pressed down by strong hands. "Take me please." She whimpers unable to take the way Regina's hungry eyes watched her. Regina took in every breath, the way she would moan, with a low growl, the Mayor, rips Emma's hand away. ' _That Climax is MINE'_   her mind screamed, it was hers and hers alone. Taking long fingers she laces their hands together, resting them besides Emma's thighs, before burying her face between slick thighs. A high pitched moan came from above, making the former Queen smirk. In this moment, it seemed like everything was right in the world once more. She too moaned with Emma, against slick heat; her lips moved against it, tasting Emma's essence. Flicking her tongue out hungrily against the hard nub, caused Emma's thighs to thrash violently and for the blonde to cry out. 

 

The Mayor, nuzzles closer wanting to drown in Emma. Letting go of Emma's hands she watched as the younger woman immediately grabbed onto the headboard in a tight grip. The witch teased two fingers at the savior's hot entrance before thrusting into silken walls, she moans softly against a slick clit. Regina's eyes slam shut as a shudder runs through her body. Emma was so hot and slick, clenching around her fingers beautifully. The former Queen knew she never wanted to part from this feeling. Emma felt as if her whole world was crashing down in a good way, sound and time seemed to stop existing, her body a tense ball of nerves. Every breath she took, every lick, nibble and suck from Regina, sent her spiraling once more. The brunette started with slow, but deep thrusts, her fingers twisting and curling deep within the savior.

 

The blonde's breaths became more rapid, unable to look down at the beautiful woman whose dark eyes never left hers, her head fell against fluffy pillows. Pleasure seemed to flow like an ocean through her body, Emma tense feeling teeth scraping against her clit, green eyes rolled back as a scream ripped through her body as she came. Regina's eyes widened, a bit surprised by how quickly she had made the savior cum. Her hand and mouth was drenched, as the Sheriff attempted to control her breathing Regina, gently lapped up the blonde's essence, finding that she couldn't help but want more. She sucks gently at Emma's entrance allowing her tongue to curl inside slightly; Emma's hips jerk a startled gasp falling from her lips as a small second climax shuddered through her body, just from Regina's tongue inside her. She could feel Regina moan  against her and attempts to take more of her in, but with a weak hand she gently tugs on brunette locks. "R'gina..Stop." She whines.

 

The former Queen pulls away with a petulant pout and nuzzles against her thigh, a large smug grin coming to her lips covered in Emma's cum. The Sheriff rolls her eyes at the older woman's smug smile. "Come here and hold me." She says laughing softly, the Mayor quickly complied wiping at her lips and chin before nuzzling against a pale throat. She sighs in content and drapes a leg around Emma's waist, her palm resting over a soft breast. As they laid their Emma felt comfortable, she had no reason to be embarrassed by how quickly she finished. The daughter of the Charmings, held the older woman to her gently as she trailed her lips against tanned flesh. She bit and sucked, calloused fingertips trailing down the mayor's body and to her legs. The sound of a phone buzzing distracted them briefly. With an irritated growl the Mayor picked up her cell seeing Zelena had texted. ' _I had decided to pop by for a cup of tea, got to the door and heard...things. If you need me I will be at Archie's getting_ _counseling. The Swan?? Really? I suppose I should have seen this coming. xx'_

 

The former evil woman rolls her eyes and chuckles before tossing her phone away and going back to playing with Emma's hair. "I love your hair, that was the first thing I wanted to touch when you first showed up at my door." She trails off watching as the golden lock catches in the light. "It was? I though the first thing you'd want to touch was my face...with your fist." She teased tightening her arms around supple hips. "It was your eyes for me, I couldn't get them out of my mind. They told so much, even when you tried to hide how you felt." Emma buries her face in dark locks breathing in the scent of Regina. "You don't understand how..happy I am to have you." Regina chokes out, her eyes glazing over with tears; when Emma notices the tears, she can't help but feel tears of her own fill her eyes. "I do understand, because I feel the same...I wanted you for so long and I'm that much of an idiot I had no you felt that same until now.." The Queen rolls her eyes and makes a strangled noise, sounding like a scoff before muttering "Idiot." And attempting to snuggle further into Emma. "You know the kid will have to learn about us soon, will he be okay with that?" Sudden worry filling her.

 

 

"Henry already knows dear, who do you think told me...other than the Queen, to stop being stubborn?"

 

"Yes, but I'm your I-..wait what? He gave you love advice?! Regina you took love advice from a 13 year old?" Emma couldn't help but giggle, this moment was nice. The way their warm bodies seemed to try to become one. Regina sighs wondering if the younger girl would always be this talkative after they made love, or if today was a special occasion. Shifting so that her elbows pressed into the bed and Regina could look down into green eyes; the Mayor shakes her head before kissing pale swollen lips. "Em...breathe..stop with the rapid fire." Tracing elegant fingers against pale skin she smiles warmly. "Of course I would take advice from him, he isn't an idiot dear...He saw the way we look at each other." The blonde smiles her body relaxing as she speaks again; "He must have gotten his smarts from you then."  "I think it's safe to say that as the Author, he knows things that not even we will ever be able to comprehend." Regina says seriously. The Sheriff steals a glance at her love, feeling herself momentarily breathless by her open beauty. She felt like she kind of didn't deserve the queen in this moment. Leaning up she slid her tongue inside the Mayor's mouth, gliding her hands around the back of Regina's neck as she merged their lips together. "I think it's my turn to have a chance to play don't you think?" the blonde husks against her lips before claiming them once more; the brunette whimpers kissing back eagerly, nodding in agreement, the very idea of Emma pleasing her made the brunette remember just how much she ached for the sexy blonde. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd I hadn't planned on leaving you all hanging but my friend's bday is today and she wants to party.. Sorry loves. I'll update later! xoxo


	7. Loving You Is Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to thank all the people that motivated me to continue this story. I felt like I was drowning and didn't think anyone cared if I finished this or not. But my co-author Laura and my friend Kelsie aka swanqueen_rp made me see differently. I hope you all understand that "She is Art" is my baby; this is so much more than a fanfic to me, it is me showing everyone myself beyond the masks.
> 
> She is Art has brought so many people in my life that have gotten close to me and I love them all very much. 
> 
> love you all,  
> Harley Swan

 

 

_"I think it's my turn to have a chance to play don't you think?" the blonde husks against her lips before claiming them once more; the brunette whimpers kissing back eagerly, nodding in agreement, the very idea of Emma pleasing her made the brunette remember just how much she ached for the sexy blonde._

 

 

Regina's lower half throbbed painfully, rolling over she straddles Emma and begins to grind herself against a toned thigh. The brunette cries out in pleasure as she continues to rock against Emma slowly. "Emma please." She pants staring down into green eyes. Emma looked up into her eyes smiling softly, the Sheriff gripped onto the woman's hips as she moved herself with such grace on her thigh. Blunt nails dug into soft flesh before cupping perfect breasts; teasing the nipples between her digits. The Savior placed wanting kisses onto the Mayor's stomach, sucking and biting, making the brunette cry out and leaving her own personal mark. The blonde grew impatient and quickly flipped the Mayor onto her back, entwining their fingers together, she held the Queen's hands above her head. Trailing her mouth down to her neck, blowing lightly on tanned skin before allowing her lips and tongue to tease the mayor.

 

Every kiss was like fire to the needy woman, she growled in frustration at being in a position where she could not do anything. "E-Em.." She trails off groaning as she feels Emma's lips continue to worship her aching body. The older woman allows her head to fall back, panting and moaning softly. She wrapped strong thighs around the savior's waist and bucked up, they both gasped as her hot core brushed against Emma's. Tugging at her hands she looks up at Emma with wild eyes dark with lust; "Emma let me touch you." The former evil queen asks her voice almost pleading. The blonde smirked above her and rolled their hips together moaning as she felt wetness against her, "You are touching me." Speeding up her grinding hips she watched as the brunette thrashed beneath her. Pale lips trailed down, placing kisses over Regina's chest, finding their way to her breast. Sucking and flicking her tongue desperately against them, The insufferable blonde tightened her grip on Regina's wrists and pressed their cores firmly against one another and began to grind faster, loving to drive the Mayor mad.

 

The Mayor growled and dug her long nails into Emma's palms as she continued to tease her. Rolling her hips against Emma's, she could feel her arousal spreading down her thighs. "Miss. Swan, I swear to the fucking Gods!" The former Evil Queen's voice was low like gravel, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. The Queen doesn't wait for anyone let alone her idiot girlfriend. Bucking her hips harder into Emma's she managed to flip them over once more, scowling down at the insufferable idiot. The blonde looked up with wide eyes, clearly having underestimated her strength, letting out a soft chuckle, pale lips pulled back into a mischievous grin. The Sheriff knew what the older woman wanted, and it seemed that her Queen refused to be teased anymore. Taking two of her fingers, she drew long, deep circles over the pulsing clit, before sliding down to thrust up inside of the Mayor; pressing against her silky wet walls as she moved them in and out deeply.

 

" _Si Si mas Emma."_   She cried out her back arching and her head falling back as the Mayor begins to ride lithe fingers. A pink tongue comes out to swipe across red lips, bruised from their passionate kisses. Regina grabbed her own chest, allowing her hips to roll and thrust down at a leisurely pace; the older woman moans as unintelligible words fell from her lips. Sex had never been like this for the former Queen, it was always something she wanted to avoid. Emma made her feel things she never thought possible; ever now as she rode talented fingers she couldn't believe how turned on this made her. Regina knew it wouldn't take very long for her to cum, especially with the way Emma was looking at her. Green eyes turned dark with desire as she stared up at Regina. The blonde watched her play with her chest, suddenly needing to feel her Queen against her mouth; Emma used her free hand to pull the brunette up until she hovered over her mouth, The Mayor's eyes widened and she gasped at the sudden change in position.

 

Emma arched her back, reaching up to flick her tongue against the warm wet area, taking a long slow stroke, savoring the other woman's flavor. Regal fingers flew into blonde locks forcing Emma closer a cry of pleasure falling from bruised lips. Emma moaned lowly and began to pump her fingers in and out of drenched walls, curling them deeper within her love. A hot tongue remained on Regina's clit, sucking and tapping the area. The Sheriff had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted her woman at this very moment in time. 

 

Regina couldn't help but tug on blonde locks and press herself closer, " _Justo ahi si dioses que eres increible...te quiero..Amen, as sus dedos en mi!"_ The Mayor murmured over and over breathlessly as her eyes rolled back, she was so so close; spreading her legs more Regina could feel her hips bucking erratically against Emma's face. Emma's passion was spurred listening to Regina's words, her body tingled at every sound. There was no denying that this was far more than just fucking. The Mayor moans grew louder and her breath became harsh, before her body became taunt, back arched painfully. The Queen lets out a husky scream as she came harder than she had ever before. Regina's body shook and twitched violently as she rode Emma's face and her climax. Finally, the brunette shifts and collapsed back down against the silk sheets, panting heavily.

 

Emma licked at her lips, wiping away the rest of her love's essence, before rolling over and wrapping her arms around Regina. Giving loving kisses whilst stroking a regal cheek, with the tip of her thumb. "I didn't know you knew Spanish." Emma closed her eyes, finding herself in the  closest thing she ever felt to Heaven. "I love you My Queen." The Mayor whimpered softly her body still having little tremors, she scooted closer into her Savior's embrace and kissed back gently before curling her body into Emma's. Closing her eyes the brunette breathed in deeply, the smell of cinnamon, apples and sex filled the air,making a large grin come to plump lips. "Well I am Latina..or at least what your world considers Latina, I grew bored during the curse so I learned." Regina pecks pale lips before humming happily, "I love you, too my Savior" 

 

The blonde chuckled and kissed back before replying, "Well it was so fucking hot." Placing a gentle kiss to dark hair, within minutes Emma was sound asleep, snoring slightly as her cheek rested against the brunette's head, their legs entwined. Regina watched Emma sleep, so at peace that she didn't notice eager footsteps heading to her door, a knock sounded with no intention of waiting for a reply. "Mom, grandma just dropped me off, what's for.." Henry paused noticing the strands of blonde besides his other mother, who barely glanced up, but gave him a wide smile. "Gross.." He grumbled before leaving. Regina rolled her eyes knowing that they would have to speak with Henry later, but right now she couldn't be bothered to leave Emma. Regina sighs happily and runs her fingers through golden locks, Emma's head eventually made it's way to using her breasts as pillows. The former Evil Queen, couldn't help but feel as if their bodies were made for each other, the way they pressed against one another so perfectly. Soon dark eyes began to flutter shut, but the sound of a phone buzzing kept her awake; she growled slightly and picked it up seeing Hook had left several texts and calls to Emma. "Ems..your phone." She whispered nudging the slumbering beauty, but the blonde just groaned and buried her face further into her chest. With a sigh she opened the texts, seeing the pirate up to his usual antics; the Mayor felt a possessive streak run through her seeing the ridiculous amount of hearts, kisses and some rather crass texts. Smirking the Queen decides to make him finally get the picture...quite literally, holding the phone above them Regina snaps a photo of their very naked bodies entwined together. Emma's back littered with light pink scratches from her nails, along with hickeys and love bites all over them both. Sending it to him with the caption "She's mine pirate back off." She cackles and turns off the cell before nuzzling against her love and quickly falling into a blissful sleep..


	8. Death becomes him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in storybrooke once more. Someone dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written in so long..Life :/
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, thank you for sticking with me.

 

 

Emma had never slept as peacefully has she had in Regina's arms, she woke up to the sun gently coming through the drapes. The blonde yawned and stretched, gently easing out of the former Queen's tight embrace. The brunette simply whimpered and curled around Emma's pillow making her chuckle. Going to the bathroom, the Savior rummaged through the drawers and found a spare toothbrush, freshening up quickly she finds herself back in bed. Pale arms wrap tightly around Regina nuzzling against dark locks. "Good Morning you." the blonde murmurs peppering the Mayor's face with kisses. The sound of angry knocking below startled both women. "Does this mean we have to go down?" Emma says with a frown.

 

Amber eyes crack open glaring "Don't even think about it." She growls before burying herself under blankets and falling back asleep, the knocking lasted for a several minutes, but the blonde simply held onto Regina, taking in the woman's beauty. Deciding to check her phone in case there was a town emergency, the blonde frowns when she notices several death threats from Killian, towards the Queen; scrolling up she saw why he was making threats. Her forehead creased in anger, "Regina what the hell?" The Sheriff was beyond pissed, pulling away she nudge the slumbering brunette. "Seriously what the fuck that's not okay!" Even through her anger, the sheriff couldn't help but love the picture a small smirk coming to her lips.

 

The Queen did not like being woken up before she was ready, especially the way she had been woken up. Not once, but twice. With a frustrated growl, she pushed herself up onto her elbows looking down at Emma. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you not wish for him to know? Was I to be your little secret Miss. Swan?!" Regina snaps her voice still rough from sleep, but her amber eyes were dark with anger. Standing the former queen pushed her hair from her face and tied it up tightly, before she begins to pick up the insufferable Charming's clothes, throwing them at the blonde. "Here by all means keep me a secret! Say I seduced you, tell them whatever you need to...It's very clear you didn't want the pirate to find out. So go to the ship, beg for forgiveness  _Princess._ " She spat she began to walk out snatching her robe up from the floor and putting it on. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out." She says softly, before going to make breakfast for Henry.

 

"Regina.." The blonde called after her as she attempted to tug on her crumpled clothes. The blonde sighed remembering that her girlfriend wasn't some idiot who would just roll over and let Emma say what she wanted. Frustration built in her as she finally pulled on her tight clothes, following after the brunette she found Henry in the kitchen frowning as he noticed how his brunette mother was a tense mess. "Hey buddy..Go get some milk please?" She asks handing him a few bills, he glared but agreed kissing Regina on the cheek he rushed out. With the kid gone, the blonde shuffled on her feet watching Regina cook with determination. "Gina..You know it's not like that...I-I planned on telling him today, I'm sorry if I wanted to tell him myself...Is that too much to ask? You didn't need to send him that picture.. Our relationship isn't some personal vendetta on the guy. What if he tries something?!" 

 

Regina listened even if she pretended not to, secretly agreeing that the photo wasn't the best idea. But she did not enjoy being yelled at by anyone. She felt Emma's arms wrap around her which made her tense. "Look at me.." Emma whispered turning the mayor's face which made the brunette scowl. "I want everyone to know about us, I'm so lucky to have you..Why would I ever want to hide you? I just wish I could have told him.." Emma smiled timidly as she stroked her fingers through the still tense Queen. Regina set the spatula down and spun around, shoving Emma back. "It is not YOUR job it is OURS you idiot! Do you not get that? I want to tell everyone together it is something we both need to do, considering it involves the both of us!" The older woman huffs and shakes her head not believing what was coming from the blonde's mouth. "You think that I sent the photo to get at him? Gods if you think that's why I did it, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought...Or perhaps you don't know me as much as you assume to." Having said all she needed to say the brunette turns back to the stove to flip the pancakes.

 

The blonde stood there wide eyed not really sure what to say the pancakes looked and smelled delicious, which made the younger woman's stomach grumble. "Still..if it is our decision can't you see why I'm upset? I had no say." She whispered praying silently that the angered woman would save at least one pancake for her idiot. "Why then? I'm an idiot, please fill me in." Getting up from the chair, Emma wrapped her arms around her Queen from behind as she nuzzled into her neck. "You know that I love you right?" She whispers holding the cooking woman closer. She could hear Regina's breath hitch as Emma held her.

 

Regina leans into the touch without even realizing it, cursing her body for betraying her. The former Queen was so wrapped up in Emma she didn't see her phone go off with a text from Henry. Looking down at the chocolate and banana pancakes, she chews on the inside of her cheek. "Emma that's not fair...You can't just touch me and make this better. You don't understand how it has torn me inside seeing you with Hook. Given, I understand that I was with Robin, but only after you and Hook started kissing and her started after you...I thought that I had lost my chance, and now that I have you? I don't even really have you because you run back to him every time he demands it. You say you love me? Then you shouldn't be mad at me for telling him that you are MINE; because if you love me, then you are in fact mine, as I am yours. He wouldn't stop even if you had told him..So I made him stop."

 

The Mayor frowns when she heard both of their cells go off at once, they pull away and glance at their phones.. Brown eyes widen before locking quickly onto green eyes that burned with the same fury as her own. Hook had taken Henry and was demanding to see them, seeing a sword pressed to their little boy's neck forced the two women into action. Lacing their fingers together they disappeared in a cloud of violet smoke...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....


	9. I'm sorry

To my dear supporters.. When I first wrote this it was with another writer who I was involved with and who I loved very much, despite how toxic they were. But I pulled myself away from this story and the person that helped write this.

Since then I have met a loving girlfriend and have been working, building my life with her and doing my best to better myself as an adult.

But sadly with this I wish to tell you all that I will not be continuing this story. It brings up many things from my passed and since most of the writing is not my own but the other author's (Whom I no longer speak to) I do not feel as if it would be right or a good idea to continue forward.

Perhaps later on I will make a story similar, but for now. Please feel free to read my other fics.. I will attempt to post more!


End file.
